Why Not?
by TheSpazChik
Summary: After getting a new assistant, Trunks didn't think he was gaining anything more than an employee. But he was wrong. Pasts and secrets will be revealed when the DB gang once again is forced saves the earth from danger.


This is my first DB Fanfic. Please be kind please cuz I don't have access to a computer at the moment do as usual I have to type on my iPhone. So there will most likely be a few mistakes. And I only own Nedra. That's it.

* * *

><p>Now the CEO of Capsule Corp., Trunks Briefs has been the best business man the company could ask for. The fact that he was young meant that business would be good for a long while. But he longed to be with everyone else. The people who were his family and his responsibility before he became-<p>

"Mr. Briefs."

He turned from his window.

"Yes?"

"Your car will be here soon." The man said.

"Thank you." He said blankly." And my new assistant?"

"Still nowhere to be found, sir."

Trunks sighed." Alright, you can go now."

"Thank you, sir."

Trunks turned back to his window as the door to his office closed. The last few days had been bad. He had to fire one of his best employees on a proven harassment charge. And his Assistant was caught sharing ideas with competing companies for money. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he peered down at the city.

There were cars and people going in all directions in the pouring rain. He could easily sneak out the window. He had his clothes in a capsule. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and sat down, contemplating on wether to leave or not.

He quickly stood up again and walked back over to the window he used to climb out of. Unfortunately, he wasn't just CEO but also head of the welcoming committe and why he signed up for that he had no idea. So he stomped back to his desk childishly and sat down with a huff. He played with his tie untill he remembered her file was on his desk. He picked it up and read the name. Nedra Collins. He had his best men do a background check on her. She was 24, only a yet younger than he. Apparently she had no records before she was found at the age 11 and put into a small orphanage with no memory of anything but that her name was Nedra, due to a bracket that had "_To Nedra Love Mother." _Yet her smarts got her this far. She sounded smart and strong a go-getter like his mother. Man, his guys _were_ good.

OoOoO

I couldn't believe I was late. He had a lunch scheduled in 20 minutes and I wasn't even dressed properly. Stupid airport didn't give me anytime to drop off my stuff at my new apartment and change too. That's the last time I use their airline. I was so frustrated i ended up tearing up in the cab. I hurried out of taxi and through the rain and into the building where of course, I got a million dirty looks and stares.

OoOoO

Trunks' train of thought was inturrupted when he heard chattering outside his office. He peered through the blinds to see a girl with a long pink loose braid hung over her shoulder wearing a baggy black hoodie, black slacks, and pink converse. She wore glasses that were slightly crooked so yet kept slipping on her nose. She was carrying files in the crook of her right arm and a cup of coffee in hand and a plastic bag in her left hand and cream colored heels.

He was almost insulted at her tardiness and her unprofessional attire. But he noticed her eyes and nose were red like she just got done crying. He watched her as she rushed past wandering and critical eyes and made her way to his office door. He strode over to sit at his desk and cleared his throat.

"Come in."

OoOoO

"Ok Nedi." I said to myself." You can do this." I took a deep breath and walked in. Immediately I bowed.

" Iam so sorry sir, I actually took an early flight but they tried to put my luggage on the wrong flight so both flights got delayed for an extra 2 hours and.-"

"stop." I heard him say calmly.

I stopped and looked up at him. I nearly let my jaw drop, he was young like me. and I was apologizing to him and calling him sir.

"I will let this slide since there was an inconvenience with your flight. Also, due to your letters pf recommendation from prestigious business coleuges. However, tomorrow I expect you to look your best. Now leave the files on my desk and here's the key for that bag to your new desk. Secure your things and lets be off."

"Yes sir."

OoOoO

She kept up with him the whole way down to the car where it was silent untill he finally spoke.

" Iam to assume you've gone ofile she files?"

"yes sir."

" the ones for this week? Because-"

"all of them sir."

"what? But there were 130 files plus my personal and business schedule."

"I memorized them on the flight."

"but it was only a 10 hour flight."

" used to be a waitress." she smiled.

"hmm." he thought." ok pop quiz. What's my schedule for the whole week?"

OoOoO

I smirked . Challenge accepted.

* * *

><p>Alright, thanks for reading. If I can get a few reviews I will be greatful or alerts are welcome aswell. Plz if you want me to continue. This one is just like a sample to see if anyone actually is interested. I hope cuz I worked on this for days and I just now got it up cuz I got my first tattoo today so I've been busy. Thanks.<p> 


End file.
